1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine etc. providing a game opportunity that uses a lottery region containing a plurality of cells as positions where the symbols should be arranged, and changes the symbols to be arranged on each cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist game machines that provide a game opportunity in which a plurality of cells is arranged so that a predetermined number of rows and a predetermined number of columns form a shape of a matrix, and in which a benefit is offered when each symbol arranged in each cell forms a prize winning pattern. As one of such game machines, there is known a game machine in which each symbol moves on a path containing a curve or the like and is arranged on each cell (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,744,455). Also, as one of game machines which use symbol columns arranged on each of cell columns, and change each symbol arranged on each cell by moving these symbol columns along the each cell column and stopping the movement, there is also known a game machine which determines each symbol constituting the symbol column by lottery (see, for example, U.S Pub. No. US2010/0113129).